Newcomer
by Kryptonite
Summary: Ch 14 up After finding something unusal, the crew gets a new member... and something else they didn't bargain for. I'M STUCK, NEED SOME IDEAS, PLEASE HELP. THANK YOU.
1. Discovery

I DO NOT own any of this. please do not sue me. Any thing you have to say will help me. This is my first posted, well, anything. If anyone has the technical names for stuff, or the way the ship is laid out please tell me. I'm not very good at that sort of stuff. I tripled checked but if you see anything wrong, like I missed a word or letter, please tell me. Thanks. And if you liked this, I'm already working on chapter two so you won't have to wait too long. ~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" Cap'n, what's that?" Commander Tucker called out after doing a quick search of the system.  
  
" What d'ya mean Trip?" Captain Archer asked confused. The only reason they had dropped out of warp was that they had a few parts to fix and double check after that incident with the repair station.  
  
" It looks like wreckage out there. It's a ship." After a couple more seconds scanning the information, " It's still mainly in one piece. I can't get a better scan." He shook his head, the screen casting a blue tint over his southern face. On the other side, T'Pol was rapidly pressing buttons and reading information off the screen.  
  
" It's. It's." For once the Vulcan science officer was at a loss for words. " I don't recognize the class of the ship. There are living life forms on board, though they are very weak." She spouted, trying to get more information from the scans.  
  
" If there are life-forms aboard we have to try and help. Hoshi, Trip, and T'Pol. You're coming with me. Prep shuttle pod one, get EVA suits on and don't forget phasers." With that, Captain Archer walked out with three of his officers and left the bridge in silence. It went unsaid that Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was now in charge. ***  
  
Ten minutes later, shuttle pod one was attempting to dock with the damaged ship.  
  
" Trip can you get anymore scans?" He shook his head. Jon Archer frowned and opened the hatch that allowed them access to the ship. Spreading out, Trip gained access to the ship's blue prints so Archer went one way with T'Pol and Hoshi went the other way with Trip.  
  
" If you see anything, don't hesitate to call. Dr Phlox should be joining us soon with a medical team."  
  
On the jaunt over, Jon had contacted Dr Phlox asking him to follow them over with a couple of shuttle pods and some medical supplies when he had a chance.  
  
Trip and Hoshi slowly went down their direction of the corridor, working their way to engineering. They usually found one or two bodies still alive among the hundreds dead.  
  
" What do you think happened sir?" Hoshi asked when they came out of the twentieth room or so.  
  
" No clue. There's still air in here, most of the damage seems to be done to minor areas. As far as I can tell, that wasn't what killed 'em." They continued in silence.  
  
" Another few meters and we'll be in engineering." Trip was stopped from further comment when his communicator beeped.  
  
" Archer to Tucker." The captains' voice came in loud and clear.  
  
" Yeah Cap'n?" Trip asked back.  
  
" Dr Phlox is here with the supplies. Did you mark the rooms that had living beings?"  
  
" Yes sir. We're just going to engineering. I'll try and see if somethin' went wrong in there." Jon told them to go ahead.  
  
" Hoshi, you can check for living people. I want to look over the engines." He walked up to the warp core looking for structural damage.  
  
" No one's alive here sir."  
  
Hoshi said after triple checking with her scanner. Trip shuddered like someone had stepped over his grave.  
  
" Let's get out of here. No engine room should be this quiet. Five steps to the door, a small groan issued from the multitude of bodies behind them.  
  
" Wait." Hoshi cocked her head to one side listening for the sound again. Trip mentally slapped his wrists as the sound emerged once more.  
  
" Over there. I thought you said no one was alive here." He said jumping over to where a body was pushing itself up on its elbows, speaking fluently in a strange language. Hoshi's face plastered with a confused look quickly went through the scans again.  
  
//What's going on? My eyes. I can't focus. Please! Not again!// The girl screamed and fainted as Trip came closer. The words continued to spill forth from her mouth.  
  
" My scans aren't picking up any life signs." Hoshi continued to run the scans.  
  
" Contact Dr Phlox. I ain't touchin' her 'til I know it's safe." He confessed backing up quickly. ***  
  
  
  
Trip and Hoshi were in sickbay re-explaining the circumstances to Dr Phlox, Captain Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol.  
  
" Try running that by me one more time?" Captain Archer asked for the third time.  
  
" I ran four scans of the room. Not a single one of them came up with a living life-form." The few other patients were quiet and most were sleeping peacefully, except for this one.  
  
" And I can't tell what went wrong. Nothin' exploded and nothin' seemed to malfunction. Of course I haven't been able to completely check the ship's computers." At that the girl woke up screaming and fighting.  
  
" Hold her down!" Dr Phlox yelled as he tried to grab a tranquilizer.  
  
" She's too strong, T'Pol help!" Jon yelled at the Sub-Commander. T'Pol placed her two hands on the girls' shoulders and pushed down as Trip and Jon grabbed her legs. Dr Phlox applied the tranquilizer but it had no effect.  
  
" Hoshi try talking to her." Even T'Pol was losing her grip.  
  
" I can't, I don't even have the basis of her language." Hoshi complained as she rushed to grab her feet.  
  
" The anesthetic isn't working." One of the other patients woke up screaming as well. Dr Phlox applied the sedative to him and he went straight to sleep. The girl broke away from the hands pushing her down and rolled off the table to land hard on the floor.  
  
She sprinted out the door, trailing blood and ran straight to the bridge with Jon and Trip not five seconds behind her. The view screen was still centered on the wreck in space.  
  
" Don't let her touch anything." Archer gasped to the crew. Despite what he said, she picked Travis up out of his seat and sat him gently out of her way with one hand. Sitting down, her fingers flew over the touch pad.  
  
" What's she doing?" Travis asked when he got over the shock of being picked up one handed.  
  
" I think she's checking her ship." Malcolm whispered. The girl's shoulders slumped and she slowly stood up and faced the still panting men. There was a dejected look spreading across her face. Slowly, she walked out the door back down the hall towards sick bay.  
  
" Malcolm, you follow her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." The British armory officer jumped up from behind the equipment and ran out the door after the stranger.  
  
" What was she looking for?" 


	2. She Speaks

Once more. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! I do however own the girl's language. Don't worry, just send me an e-mail if you want translations now. Eventually she will tell someone what she's saying. Also, if you want, I'll try and post a pronunciation guide at the end of the story. Thanks and if you have any suggestions they're welcome. Please review!  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" What was she looking for?" Archer asked the silent room.  
  
Most were still shocked at the girl's offhanded strength. Malcolm trailed slowly behind the dejected girl. Stepping into sickbay she looked around her at the bodies and started crying.  
  
" What's wrong?" Malcolm tried to step forward but she had already started moving around, checking the unconscious bodies.  
  
//" Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."// Jon's words rang through Malcolm's head as Dr Phlox followed her in checking her shipmates.  
  
" Mas ta mosane siac toshu." She said, facing Dr Phlox. He shrugged and started talking just in general.  
  
" Most of them will be fine with some attention. A couple are too far gone." His eyes closed knowing the girl couldn't understand him.  
  
" They are already too far gone, Doctor. The poison is still circulating through their system. A poison impossible to detect or get out." She whispered while standing over a body, not more than ten years old.  
  
" You speak English?" Malcolm spoke up. //This girl is becoming more interesting by the minute. Too bad she isn't human nor a member of the Enterprise. Down Malcolm.// The next few seconds, he tried to think of anything but the stranger standing in front of him. Instead of answering his question, the girl walked to the middle of the room and raised her arms shoulder height and started singing.  
  
" What's she doing, doc?" Malcolm whispered to the Denobulan.  
  
" I believe it's a funeral hymn."  
  
His cheery bedside manner never deserting him. Only Dr Phlox could be cheery at the prospect of a funeral. Malcolm swallowed uncomfortably as the girl continued singing mournfully and touching faces.  
  
More like covering their faces with her hand. The little boy from earlier woke up slightly as she got to him. He blinked, a tear ran down his cheek and he smiled as the girl performed the movements one last time. Turning around, she briskly wiped watermarks from her cheeks.  
  
" I need to go back to my ship."  
  
She stated that simply enough before walking once more out the door, down the corridor and to the bridge. Malcolm sighed and continued following the girl whichever way she went. The girl calmly stepped in the door and faced Jonathon Archer.  
  
" I need to go back to my ship." Captain Archer quickly schooled his face into the normal look of concern. Everyone else was slack-jawed at the idea that she could speak English.  
  
" Why?" The only thing anyone could get out of their mouths of course came from the diplomatically challenged Commander Tucker.  
  
" Last rites. Whether or not you judged my people worthy to be arranged properly, brought upon your ship or of your time, they still deserve a peaceful afterlife. And if you don't help, I'll have to forcibly take one of your shuttle pods." She said all of this with a face of stone.  
  
" We'll help. Just say what you need." A quick flash of anger appeared on her face as words burst out in response to Jon's well-meant offer of help.  
  
" Co ta- Botan! I mean- no. You will get in my way. I promise to come back in three hours." She stood there, waiting impassively for a reply.  
  
" I'm sorry, uh, miss, but you need a Starfleet officer with you when using our equipment." Jon swallowed and tried to keep the fear out of his voice and off his face. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she regained her composure quickly. She scanned the room and pointed at Malcolm.  
  
" Co." Striding over to the turbolift, she barely waited for Malcolm to join her. Jon shook his still scared and very confused head and shrugged.  
  
" At least she has someone with her." He said into the unusually silent bridge once more. 


	3. Changes

One more time. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER'S WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE GIRL! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Okay. Everything I've said earlier applies. Please read, review and keep checking back for more chapters. If you have any ideas just jot 'em down and I'll look over 'em. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. ~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" Well at least she has someone with her." Jon said, once more speaking to a silent bridge. ***  
  
" Would you pause a second?" The girl was just stepping into the shuttle pod.  
  
" What do you need?" She asked, one foot in the pod the other standing half off the deck.  
  
" An EVA suit?" He questioned.  
  
When the girl shook her head no, he gave up and stepped in after her. The girl strapped herself into a backseat and allowed Malcolm to take the controls. Pushing the buttons on the console, Malcolm guided the shuttle all the way to the docking clamps on the dying ship.  
  
" Before you leave can you at least tell me your name? It has to be better than 'the girl'. It has to be." He spoke despairingly. She turned back around and tilted her head to the side.  
  
" It's. well the shortened and easy version to speak is Alex." She said before practically diving through the open hatch.  
  
// Alex. Well, at least now she's got a name. I wonder.// Reed shook his head before going after Alex.  
  
" Is there anything I can. help. with." Malcolm was in shock as he saw the sight before him. There had to be at least thirty androids in one room alone.  
  
" All that has to be done is the ceremony. Please sit down." She gestured to the wall next to the hatch and slid down to sit on the floor. Malcolm looked around and then slid down next to her. It took the androids a little less than an hour to get the bodies positioned in one room, correctly.  
  
Alex stood up and turned around to help pull Malcolm up. She towed Malcolm into the middle of the room and forced him to sit down on a chair. Alex grabbed a blindfold and started to wrap it around Malcolm's eyes.  
  
" No." He said, grabbing at the blindfold and pulling it away from his face.  
  
" It's either this or."  
  
" Or what?" Malcolm asked suspiciously.  
  
" Or you have to become Jenobian. Outsiders aren't allowed to see Last Rites." She said from behind him.  
  
" But Dr Phlox and I saw it in Sickbay." He said, confused.  
  
" That was just asking their spirits to join us here. See, empty beds." She pointed to ten empty beds at the end of the room.  
  
" Well, I refuse to be blindfolded."  
  
Malcolm crossed his arms stubbornly. She turned around and started messing with something on the counter. When she came back, she had a dish filled with water along with a spoon, brown jar and a cloth.  
  
" Here drink this." She said. There was a thick blue liquid that just refused to spill from the spoon no matter how much she shook. It reminded Malcolm of Jell-O. Very, very thick sticky Jell-O.  
  
" What is it?" Malcolm asked a little disgusted.  
  
" It won't kill you." She sighed.  
  
" Positive about that?" Malcolm was still trying to pull his head away from the spoon.  
  
" I'm still alive. Now, drink and then we can start the ceremony."  
  
Malcolm swallowed his pride as Alex pressed the liquid closer to his lips. He licked his lips and then engulfed the spoon with his mouth. The thick blue liquid had a chocolate taste. After swallowing, a warmth spread from the back of his throat, down to his stomach and then quickly through out his entire body.  
  
" What's happening?" He questioned when he caught sight of any of his exposed skin.  
  
" It's working! I didn't know if it would." Alex was practically beaming at the fact that he was GLOWING.  
  
" Is it supposed to make me glow?" He asked, staring in wonder at his arms.  
  
" Yes it is. Now come here. Tell me when you stop glowing but don't interrupt though." ***  
  
It took three hours for the ceremony to be finished. Malcolm glowed through most of it.  
  
" Archer to Malcolm." They had been done for a few minutes and were raiding Alex's quarters. Malcolm paused in packing to open his comm link.  
  
" Go ahead Captain."  
  
" You guys about done over there? We need to be moving. If you might speed things up a bit. See if you can get some information on what happened."  
  
Alex spoke up instead, " We're almost done here sir. I promise to fill you in after we get back." She had finished packing in his wake. " I'm ready to go Lt. Reed. Whenever you are."  
  
Alex avoided looking in his eyes. //What have I done?// She practically screamed in her head as she walked back down the corridor. ***  
  
Hoshi sat at the console that had become her second favorite spot. First when Trip was on the bridge like he was now. Talking to the Captain in low tones, she watched as his hand rubbed across the back of his neck from time to time.  
  
" Ensign may I speak with you?" The uptight personnel from Vulcan asked.  
  
" Of course Sub-commander. How can I help?"  
  
" I would like for you to translate this for me. It's in a little used Vulcan dialect. I've not used it for a couple of decades and I believe that I am quite rusty. Along with the fact that you could use the practice and you would have something to do until you are needed again." T'Pol said in that snobby, superior voice of hers. Hoshi tried to control her temper and accepted the data pad from T'Pol.  
  
" Thank you Sub-commander. I'll get this back to you right away." Hoshi turned quickly and just barely caught Trip's eyes on her before he turned back towards Archer.  
  
//I wonder if he was looking at me or.// In Hoshi's mind, she twisted around to see T'Pol. Instead, she kept walking towards her station.  
  
" Hoshi?" Trip asked, just as her shift was ending. Standing up, and bringing the data pad with her, she turned to face the Commander, who was about five inches from her chair.  
  
" Yes Commander?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
" Wanna join me for some food?" ***  
  
" Come in." Archer said after debriefing Malcolm and the newly appointed Alex.  
  
" May I speak with you Captain?" T'Pol asked. //What am I doing here?//  
  
" What's the matter T'Pol?"  
  
" I wanted to give you the scans on the ship, what little we have, and ask if you think it is wise bringing her on board." //Just. No I can't.//  
  
" Are you asking because you have a problem with my judgement or because you don't know what she is?" 


	4. Uh oh

Once more. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STAR TREK CHARACTERS, they are owned by Paramount. I do own Alex, and her language but that's just me. Everything else is theirs. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep checking back for more. Thanks.  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" Are you asking because you have a problem with my judgement or because you don't know what she is?" //I don't need another one of her problems.//  
  
" I'm simply asking in the best interest of the crew."  
  
" Well then. I know it's weird but she's promised to tell us everything that happened and even gave Trip the password to access the mainframe computer."  
  
" It doesn't mean she's safe sir." T'Pol continued arguing for the sake of being this close to Jon. In response he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
" T'Pol, what's really on your mind." //I'd touch her but she'd probably nerve-pinch me.//  
  
" Just the. safety of the crew sir." Despite all of the 'emotions' going on inside, VERY deep inside, T'Pol managed to keep that cool Vulcan air in her voice.  
  
" Alright then. You should know that I am the first to admit when I'm wrong and I'll do just about anything to make sure this crew is safe. That help?" Archer finally worked up enough courage to touch her arm, praying she wouldn't flip him or something.  
  
//Breathe in, breathe out. Don't think about where his hand is touching you. Just breathe. Think about the lake, calm the waters. Damn it! It isn't working.//  
  
" Are you okay?" Archer asked when T'Pol slanted her head down and closed her eyes. //Please don't let her kill me. T'Pol actually seems to not mind my hand there. I wonder what else she wouldn't mind. No, I'm her superior officer. Plus she's a Vulcan. A damn good lookin' one too.//  
  
" I'm fine Captain. If that is all you have to offer me, then I'll go and get some food from the mess hall before my next shift." T'Pol meant 'all you have to offer me' in a couple of ways and Jon understood that. So, standing up he did something he'd never thought he'd do. Or at least something he never thought he'd live through. ***  
  
" So, I saw T'Pol give you a data pad. You looked pretty pissed off, what'd she say?" Trip and Hoshi were sitting down finishing desserts after dinner.  
  
" She just asked me to translate something for her." Hoshi said off handedly. Being with Trip made that seem like a mosquito bite.  
  
" Is that all? Well, if she did say somethin' to make you mad, you handled it ver well, darling." He had no idea why he said that, it had just slipped out.  
  
" Why thank you Commander." Hoshi said, flustered by the 'darling'.  
  
" Do you think we could keep titles out of this" Trip muttered as his face turned a rather weird shade of red.  
  
" Of course Trip. When's your next shift?" She asked spontaneously.  
  
" Not for," He looked at his watch. "three hours. Why?"  
  
" Want to watch a movie in my quarters. I have a bunch of selections. New stuff and old." Hoshi bit her lip waiting for an answer.  
  
" Sure, why not." ***  
  
" Do you think I could get some food Doc? Now that you've checked me and Malcolm out and we're clean?" Alex was starving. Her last meal had been two days ago, when they had been attacked.  
  
" I don't see why not. Lieutenant, I do believe you know where the mess hall is. Why don't you show our guest?" That cheery smile of his graced his face.  
  
Malcolm blinked and shrugged.  
  
" Why not." He muttered, knowing he had no choice.  
  
//You always have a choice Malcolm. You're tired, you should go to bed.//  
  
Alex's voice entered his thoughts without warning.  
  
//Bloody hell. What the-//  
  
//No swearing please. I'll explain later. Just. get some rest.// Alex yawned at that thought.  
  
" I'd rather go to bed now that I think about it. How 'bout you show me to my quarters and then you can go to yours Malcolm." She smiled sweetly as she hopped off the bed in sickbay.  
  
She trailed Malcolm out the doors as Dr Phlox 'hummed' and went about his business.  
  
" What the-" She grabbed his elbow just as he was about to stop and demand an answer.  
  
" I'll tell you in a moment. Right now, just get us to your quarters. I don't feel like explaining with this many people around." They continued on in silence and were at Malcolm's room in ten minutes. He entered the access code and they stepped into the orderly room.  
  
" Now spill." He ordered. She made him sit down and then sat across from him.  
  
" Well. You're telepathic." 


	5. Criminal Record

The last time I updated I didn't own any of the normal Star Trek characters so why would I own them now?? Please keep reading. I'm trying to go along faster and get more chapters up and started. How you liking it so far? Be warned though, the relationships get MUCH more defined in this chapter. Espically between Jonathan and T'Pol so if that offends anyone just quit reading right now, thank you very much. Please review and tell me what I did wrong or right. Thanks!  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" Well. You're telepathic." She stated as if that explained everything.  
  
" WHAT!" He thundered into her face.  
  
" You're telepathic." She said calmly.  
  
" HOW?" He was truly panicking now.  
  
" Calm down, you'll blow a blood vessel." She tried to push him into a sitting position but he refused to sit down or shut up.  
  
" I will not calm down." He had the cutest accent when he was ticked off, trying to be quiet, and sarcastic.  
  
" Please Malcolm." //Do it for me.//  
  
" Stay out of my head." Malcolm finally deflated the palms of his hands pressed against his temples.  
  
" It's one of the few side-effects of the liquid. I'm sorry, I really am. I should have just knocked you out but I couldn't take the risk you'd wake up again." It was Alex's turn to collapse in a miserable heap. She fell on the floor at Malcolm's feet, her head in her lap.  
  
" It's fine. Just. explain what happened." Malcolm tried to calm her.  
  
" The blue liquid turns you into a Jenobian. Basically they are exactly like us, except they have telepathic abilities and use more of their brain. Obviously." She added as an afterthought.  
  
" But- how-"  
  
" I don't know exactly how it happens it just does. All I know is that I was changed when I was eight. My hair turned to this brown shade and my eyes turned a gray-green color. I became telepathic within hours of taking the medicine. Though I do have to say, I took it better than you." Alex stopped the rambling stream of talk with that comment as Malcolm slid down to sit in front of her on the floor.  
  
//It's okay. I'm not mad.// He concentrated the thought at her, making sure she got it.  
  
Wincing, Alex replied, " I know. I can help you control your thoughts. By the way, only you and I can talk mind to mind. Despite the fact that Vulcans are telepathic, doesn't mean Sub-commander T'Pol is open to our. frequency." ***  
  
Jon was stiff and tired. //No wonder Vulcans only do this every seven years.// Archer tried to stretch without waking T'Pol.  
  
" Cap'n?" Trip's voice came through the intercom. Jon stretched his arm up and around to reach the button that would allow him to talk back.  
  
" Yes Trip?" Archer asked trying to rearrange himself around T'Pol.  
  
" Cap'n you have a message from Starfleet. They want us to rendezvous with a Vulcan ship and discuss are further mission out here."" Archer closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
" Just plug in the coordinates. How long until we get there?" Archer slumped back down as Trip punched in the calculations.  
  
" Maybe three to four hours at warp five."  
  
" Okay. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep. Buzz me when we get there. Archer out." He hit the button that cut off the transmission and slid down next to T'Pol. //What's gonna happen next?// ***  
  
" I can't be seen by the Vulcans sir." Alex tried to convince Jon that it would be better if she was hidden before they reached the rendezvous point.  
  
" Any why is that?"  
  
" Because. I don't know. I'm not supposed to be on this ship in the first place and according to all scanners, I'm not alive."  
  
" I'm sure that some Vulcan scanners would be able to detect your bio sign." T'Pol stated simply, in that cool Vulcan logic.  
  
" You're overestimating your own equipment. Even the Jenobian scanners couldn't tell I was alive.  
  
" Jenobians?" She questioned. " I've never heard of them."  
  
" I can't tell you everything Captain. Jenobians are a very advanced and VERY private species. They originate from a point just beyond known space. That, without more clearance, is all I can tell you. I'm sorry sir."  
  
" Okay. Malcolm, escort Alex to her quarters and stay there with her until I call you." Jonathan sighed at the idea of the upcoming meeting. " This is not going to be fun." He muttered. ***  
  
" I'm sorry Captain but you don't belong in space." The Vulcan Commander stated firmly.  
  
" This is-"  
  
" That's enough Trip." Commander Varic raised his hand.  
  
" However, as long as you are out here, you will keep an eye open for this person. She is suggested to be extremely dangerous. She has murdered several people already. This is all and if you don't mind we'll take our leave." Captain Archer gestured to the door.  
  
" Be my guest." He said sarcastically. Varic just raised an eyebrow and walked out the door followed by three members of his crew.  
  
" Recognize the face." Jon said once he got a clear look at the holo-image.  
  
" I believe that would be our guest, Alex." T'Pol said after a second.  
  
"No wonder she didn't want to be seen by the Vulcans." Trip commented, mainly to himself.  
  
" Yeah. No wonder." There was a constant stream of data swirling around the holographic head. ***  
  
" Okay not bad. Just don't concentrate so hard. It's rather easy to master."  
  
//I'll never get this!//  
  
" You just did. See, when you focus the thought you don't need to directly aim it at a specific person. Just pretend you're talking to them out loud." //That way it won't hurt anyone.// Alex smiled as Malcolm tried again.  
  
//Is this better?//  
  
" Yeah. Next lesson, after food, is blocking."  
  
" Blocking?" The com link in Alex's room beeped.  
  
" Archer to Malcolm."  
  
" Yes Captain?"  
  
" Bring Alex to the bridge, we need to figure out what we're going to do with her." He sounded really angry.  
  
" Yes sir." Malcolm was confused. ***  
  
" I swear I didn't do anything! I didn't do that." Alex was very close to tears.  
  
//Malcolm. I can't lie mind to mind. Tell them I didn't do that!// She pleaded. Unfortunately, Malcolm didn't know what to do.  
  
" Maybe she's telling the truth sir."  
  
" Why would Vulcans lie, Lieutenant?" Malcolm took a step back, away from the icy tones of the captain.  
  
" They aren't." Alex muttered.  
  
" Then you admit that the charges are true." Everyone on bridge was privy to the interrogation but T'Pol was playing an active role.  
  
" I didn't do anything!" She did actually start crying. " Mas tes meto kornak! Mas patonek!" Reverting to Jenobian she sat down as tears streamed down her face. Malcolm couldn't stand back much longer. He knew for a fact that she was innocent he just didn't know how to prove it to Jon.  
  
" Itek teano, tosaru." He murmured when he finally got her crying on his shoulder.  
  
" Malcolm?" Jon was coming slowly towards them, almost as if he was afraid they'd bite.  
  
" I know she didn't do what they're saying she did. I just don't know how to prove it to you."  
  
" Okay Malcolm. T'Pol, Trip, is there any way we can prove that?" 


	6. It Backfired

Okay. Extremely sorry for the long wait, but, homework calls. I'm ignoring the phone right now. I'll get to it later. anyway. Here's the sixth chapter in my great story and once I have time, you'll get the seventh since it's already finished. I've started the eighth so it all depends on homework. Okay enough complaining. Now, I hope no one's deserted my story, seeing how it took so long. Please read, enjoy and bear with me.  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" Okay Malcolm. T'Pol, Trip, is there any way we can prove that?" ***  
  
" Is this the only way?" Jon asked as they stood outside the room looking at Dr Phlox attach Alex to a lie detector and then stick a hypospray in her neck.  
  
" No, but you simply asked for a solution. A truth serum along with the lie detector should suffice." T'Pol had come up with the idea they were currently testing. Malcolm was a little worried with the mind to mind that he might experience some of the effects.  
  
//Don't let me forget to teach you how to put up a block, okay Malcolm?//  
  
Once more Alex's calm voice interceded his thoughts.  
  
//I won't.// He thought, more to himself than to her as she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
Dr Phlox turned on the machine and gave a thumb up to Jon. He opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him. Phlox stayed in the room monitoring the computers. As the questioning started, Malcolm felt more withdrawn. He couldn't even feel Alex's comforting presence as she blocked him out. Instead of panicking, he took a deep breath and tried to keep up the appearance that he wasn't too worried.  
  
" So Malcolm, what in the world did you say when she started crying on the bridge?"  
  
" Huh?" He had been so focused on watching what they were doing to Alex that he barely heard Trip's question.  
  
" I said, so Malcolm, what in the world did you say when she started crying on the bridge?"  
  
" Oh. itek teano, tosaru. Uh. it means." The Brit. desperately searched his mind for the meaning he had known so clearly not twenty minutes ago. " It's okay sweetheart. I think." He resisted the temptation to scratch his head.  
  
" It's okay SWEETHEART?" The endearment seemed to make Trip want to break out laughing.  
  
" Yeah?" They were distracted by a loud thump as Jon almost ran into the door in his hurry to get out.  
  
" What?!" Malcolm reached out for that feeling of comfort that had become reassuring over the last few days. All he felt was a blank spot in the back of his mind.  
  
//Alex!//  
  
" She's responding badly. Dr Phlox doesn't know what's wrong. She just, kinda, went rigid like she was getting shocked." Malcolm pushed past the captain and banged against the locked door. He was still screaming her name in his head.  
  
" Malcolm she'll be fine." Jon tried to pull Malcolm from the glass as Dr Phlox opened the door.  
  
" If you think you can be of some assistance, by all means." Phlox gestured into the room and Archer reluctantly let Malcolm dart into the room.  
  
" Alex." He whispered as he knelt down to the bed, which looked a lot like a dentist chair.  
  
//Please wake up. Please.// He begged. Malcolm reached out a hand to touch her face and was instantly dragged into her memories.  
  
" Malcolm!" Jon tried to rush forward and pull his friend back.  
  
" No! He's helping. Something we did caused this. She has to relive this, but it's too much for her body. He's helping." Dr Phlox insisted. " Let them work through it."  
  
//No! Please, no more! Please!// In her memories she pleaded with an unknown attacker.  
  
//Alex, it's okay. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you.// Malcolm tried to comfort her while looking through all of her memories for a clue to what happened. He found it, not too long later. ***  
  
" Make them comfortable. I wouldn't try moving their hands." Dr Phlox directed, once Malcolm's head dropped to Alex's side and she physically relaxed, falling ploy to gravity.  
  
Their hands were steadfastly locked together through the whole process of moving Malcolm's inert body into a bed next Alex. ***  
  
" What happened?" Malcolm croaked when he woke up to bright lights shining down into his face.  
  
" You helped her better than I could Lieutenant." Dr Phlox's face filled his vision, causing him to jerk away. " Calm down Lieutenant. You might wake her up." Malcolm finally noticed the entwined hands hanging from the edges of both beds.  
  
" I remember. all of her memories. I know what happened to that ship.  
  
He said before he passed out again. ***  
  
" When do you think he'll wake up Jon?" Trip asked when they were eating dinner with T'Pol.  
  
" They've been asleep for two days. They will wake up when their bodies are ready." T'Pol stated in that cool unfazed voice.  
  
" Well, I'm sorry that you don't think our friends' life is important." Trip burst out.  
  
" I am worried for the fate of Malcolm and Alex," She stressed 'and Alex' slightly, "but their bodies need time to recuperate from their experience."  
  
" T'Pol has a point Trip. They went through something tremendous. When their minds and bodies are better from the strain they'll wake up. Just give them some time." Trip pushed back from the table and walked out to the distress of his best friend. He ran almost smack-dab into Hoshi.  
  
" Sorry." He mumbled before leaving the room. Hoshi ran after him quickly, dumping her tray in the trash.  
  
" Trip. Commander Tucker!" She called when he didn't respond.  
  
" What?" He turned so suddenly, she ran right into him.  
  
" Sir, do you want to talk about it?" ***  
  
Trip had fallen asleep after spilling his guts to Hoshi, back in her room. She pushed a stray hair back into place as he settled into a more comfortable position on her lap. //Wonder what he'll say when he wakes up?// Hoshi thought absently. As if on cue, Trip woke up and realized where he was.  
  
" Sorry." He said as he straightened up.  
  
" It's okay. You were tired. The last couple of days have been stressful for everyone." She tried to get back that happy feeling she'd had when he'd been sleeping.  
  
" No. Just, I'm sorry." Trip went to stand but Hoshi pulled him back down.  
  
" No. You listen to me Trip Tucker. I'm sick and tired of you moping around, hoping for someone to feel sorry for you! So Malcolm has someone he's in love with. So what? I'm sick of you flirting with every girl you meet and then turning back to me when you need a friend. I love you. You need to make a choice Trip. Me," She had stood up and pointed to herself, then to the door. " Or them?" *** 


	7. Time To Wake Up

One more BIG disclaimer. I DON"T OWN ANY OF THIS! ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC IS NOT MINE! ANYTHING ELSE COMES FROM MY OWN TWISTED HEAD. Yay for me! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had tons of homework and projects. Also, this site doesn't take AppleWorks. *Hisses at the computer* Other wise I would have had these chapters up sooner. Thanks for hanging in there.  
  
  
  
~ Little One.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had stood up and pointed to herself, then pointed to the door. " Or them?" ***  
  
//My head hurts.// was Malcolm's first thought upon waking.  
  
//Quit complaining you wuss.// Alex was already sitting up, feet swinging over the edge of the bed.  
  
//I was not complaining.// Even in his thoughts, that British accent shone through.  
  
//Yes you were.// Alex smiled at the thought. //Guess I don't need to teach you how to block your thoughts. You're doing a pretty good job right now.//  
  
" I'm glad to see you two awake. You were out for almost a week." Dr Phlox said, unknowingly interrupting their conversation.  
  
" A week?" Malcolm's duty to his job waged war with his body's need to recuperate.  
  
" Yes. Today would have been the seventh day. I believe Captain Archer wants to talk to you about your comment a couple of days ago. Whenever you're ready." He said smiling.  
  
" We're ready now." Alex said after checking it with Malcolm.  
  
" Okay. I'll tell the captain you're awake." He went to call Jon down to sickbay straight away since he didn't have any other patients.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hello Captain." Alex smiled over before something sent her into a fit of laughter.  
  
" He's not gonna be mad that you missed work Malcolm." She said between laughs.  
  
//It's like she can read his mind.// Archer mused. " I'm not mad Malcolm. If anything, I'll be happy to give you a couple more days off. Trip told me about what you said on the bridge." He added quietly.  
  
//How'd I know the translation?// He asked silently. Alex shrugged.  
  
//Beats me.//  
  
//That's nice to know. You're supposed to be the expert.//  
  
//No. I've just done this already. I am NOT an expert.//  
  
Archer looked between the two of them. He knew they were talking by the way they were moving. //Wish T'Pol and I could do that. It'd be helpful.//  
  
" Well, I'm going to give you two some time to relax. Malcolm, you have the next couple of days off. I'll talk to you in a couple of days about what you did and saw." Jon paused for a second at the door. " I'm ordering you from duty Malcolm. I don't want to see you anywhere near the armory for the next two days, got it?"  
  
" Yes sir." The last thing Jon heard was Alex laughing twice as hard at the dejection in Malcolm's voice. ***  
  
" Hello T'Pol. How are you this beautiful morning?" Hoshi asked as she and Trip sat down at a table with T'Pol.  
  
" I'm fine. How are you?" She was just working her way through the pleasantries.  
  
" We're fine." Trip answered before Hoshi could speak up.  
  
"T'Pol, I finished translating the message you asked me too. Here you go." Hoshi handed the pad back to T'Pol, who practically snatched it from her outstretched hand.  
  
" Yes.." T'Pol scanned quickly through the information muttering every now and then.  
  
" Well, do you know how Malcolm's doin'?" Trip asked, shifting in the descending silence.  
  
" He's awake." T'Pol looked up at the revelation. " So is Alex. Trip, you and Hoshi can go see them if you wish. T'Pol? Can I talk to you in private?" ***  
  
" Knock knock." Trip called, sticking his head into the converted decon room.  
  
" Hello." Malcolm looked up for a minute then looked back at Alex in wide- eyed amazement.  
  
" Sorry." She said, for no apparent reason to Trip.  
  
" Here. I thought you two might be hungry." Hoshi had stayed behind to grab a tray and pile it with food for the newly awoken people.  
  
" Thanks Hosh." The shortening of Hoshi's name rolled off of Alex's tongue like she had always said it.  
  
" You're welcome." Alex's eyes widened for a moment.  
  
" HEY!" She said looking accusingly at Malcolm.  
  
//You would have thought the same.// He zinged right back.  
  
" Listen, I'll leave you three alone. I have to go on shift soon anyway." Hoshi smiled and ducked back out of sickbay.  
  
" So, care to tell me what you saw?" Trip asked quietly as the two stuffed their faces with food.  
  
" It's a long story." Malcolm and Alex spoke together.  
  
" I'm willin' to listen." Trip settled back in the chair that he had dragged in as Malcolm started the story with Alex intercepting details. ***  
  
" I'm so glad we were copying that down." Malcolm said as night rolled in. Trip had left after the tree hour story had been told.  
  
Alex had secretly started the computer's log just before Hoshi left. It had recorded the story so that they wouldn't have to repeat the whole thing to Captain Archer.  
  
" Me too. G'night Malcolm." 


	8. What The?

Okay, sorry for the long wait but I have to re-type all of my chapters before I can upload them to the site. It for some odd reason, Apples suck, it doesn't take AppleWorks. Doesn't that just beat all? Well, here it is. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, okay? Thanks.  
  
  
  
~ Little One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Me too. G'night Malcolm." ***  
  
" This is interesting." Archer commented after watching the ship's log.  
  
" Very." T'Pol added. Alex and Malcolm were sitting side by side, across from T'Pol and Archer.  
  
" Well, for now you are still off duty." He said, pointing to Malcolm. " Other than that, you're free to wander about the ship. Try not to get in the way." Jon dismissed them with a nod and then turned back to the tape.  
  
" What do ya think T'Pol?" //Please don't start any of that Vulcan logic.//  
  
" It's plausible. It goes along with the poison found in the other's systems along with the slight damage to the docking ports."  
  
//Oh thank God!// " Well, I'm glad you have no further objections. Somethin' tells me she's gonna be on this ship for a while." Archer commented to his second in command.  
  
" Might I suggest that we both go off duty and relax." Jon stood up as T'Pol walked to the door.  
  
" That's right. Didn't you say you were gonna teach me how to meditate?" Jon teased as the two walked out the door. ***  
  
" Archer to engineering." Trip pushed the button to talk back.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Any casualties? Malcolm's still trying to find what we hit."  
  
" No, but something happened down here in the engines. We didn't hit nothin'. The warp core's malfunctionin'. Tell Travis to drop down to impulse. We need time to fix.. whatever happened."  
  
" Do you know how long it'll take Trip?" A burst of sparks showered down for a moment.  
  
" No, but we'll be stuck for much longer if we don't get it fixed." Trip pushed the button to end communication as a small fire erupted nearby. ***  
  
//It's all my fault.// A single thought projected into the deep blackness, a thought dripping with dread. *** 


	9. The Movie

Oh look *thumbs open a newspaper* I FINALLY UPDATED! It's a miracle. I know, and I'm SO sorry. But you've all already heard the disclaimer a million times so I won't repeat it. We all know I don't own Star Trek, right? Good. Please read and enjoy. Thanks!  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
//It's all my fault.// A single thought projected into the deep blackness, a thought dripping with dread. ***  
  
" Cap'n we don't know what happened. One second the engines were fine and the next, they were malfunctioning, fires breaking out, sparks flyin'. They stopped once we dropped to impulse but we can't figure what caused it."  
  
Trip was standing in front of his friend, greasy beyond reason, hair sticking up in all directions from fingers being run through it, and worry clouded his blue (?) eyes.  
  
" You mean to tell me that our recently fixed engines are malfunctioning for no reason?"  
  
" Yeah, I know. We're workin' on findin' a solution. Its just-" Trip ran out of words in that instant.  
  
" I know Trip. Get some help. Don't wear your self out." Jon said as Trip looked a little relieved and went to exit. Unfortunately, Alex walked in.  
  
" Sir. I know a little about engines and I want to help."  
  
" How much is a little." Trip asked skeptically. He wouldn't let anyone near his baby when it was sick.  
  
" This is not the first time I've seen this happen. It happened quite a few times at home." She said absentmindedly.  
  
" At home?" Jon questioned.  
  
" On the *Acanaso*. Please. I might be able to help." She practically pleaded.  
  
" Okay, okay. Just don't break anything." Trip said as the two walked out.  
  
" Score one for friendship." Jon muttered. ***  
  
" Okay so you fixed it. How?" Trip was disbelieving about anything and everything if he didn't understand how it worked.  
  
" Good question." At his look. " Hey, I couldn't explain it at home, what makes you think I can explain it now? I saw the problem. I gave it a tug, a push and a bang and presto. It's fixed." Alex shrugged. " It's fixed. And if it happens again, I can fix it again. Promise."  
  
" Well, you have yourself a deal. Now let's find Hoshi and Malcolm and surprise 'em." He shook Alex's hand and then they walked off to find the loves of their lives.  
  
" Hoshi, how's about you, me, Alex and Malcolm get together and watch a movie in your quarters now that everyone's off duty, huh? Trip smiled.  
  
" I'm in. Malcolm?" He looked ready to decline when he looked at Alex.  
  
//Please Malcolm. Have a little fun.//  
  
//For you.//  
  
" Fine. Now or later?" ***  
  
//This really isn't a bad movie.//  
  
//I'm glad you like it.// Alex snuggled closer. //Now hush, I'm trying to listen.// Alex scolded gently. Malcolm effectively blocked his thoughts from her for the rest of the movie. ***  
  
" So." Trip stretched a little as the movie ended and the lights stayed dim.  
  
" Shh." Malcolm pressed a finger to his lips and pointed another at the sleeping forms.  
  
" THEY can fall asleep?" Trip whispered back.  
  
" Just relax and enjoy this moment with your future bride, perhaps?" Malcolm teased knowing full well that Trip couldn't reach him around Hoshi and Alex.  
  
" And yours." Trip said instead.  
  
" Yeah. We lucked out didn't we?" Malcolm pulled Alex's sleeping form closer.  
  
" Yeah. We really did." Trips said in awe, as he looked down on the sleeping form of the one woman he truly loved (A/N Sorry Aanekosikie). //We really did.// The last thought of both men before they settled down and slipped into unconsciousness. ***  
  
Okay peeps, you know the drill. It would have been longer (it was five pages single-spaced on appleworks) but I couldn't type that much. So, you'll just have to wait again. Sorry it's taking so long. 


	10. Hoshi Suspects

Okay people here comes the next installment and the really big one... I DON'T OWN STAR TREK, ENTERPRISE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S RECOGNIZABLE TO YOU, THE READER. So, is that enough for you? Good. I'm trying to update my other stories as well. So read, enjoy and above all, review! Thanks (  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" Yeah. We really did." Trips said in awe, as he looked down on the sleeping form of the one woman he truly loved. //We really did.// The last thought of both men before they settled down and slipped into unconsciousness. ***  
  
Malcolm and Alex's dreams interceded each other, flowing in and out of their joined consciousness. Hoshi woke to see the other three people sound asleep.  
  
//How cute. Wish I could talk to Alex alone. I know there's something they aren't telling us. I'll ask her later.// She snuggled further into Trip's embrace before requesting some gentle music be put on. Hoshi fell asleep listening to some classical music. ***  
  
" Where are they?" Jon was looking for Trip and Malcolm to eat dinner with. Finding Hoshi would help as well.  
  
" They are in Hoshi's quarters watching a movie." T'Pol stated logically, standing inside Jon's quarters.  
  
" Well, now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
" We could think of a few things to do. Jon."  
  
//Did I detect a hint of emotion? Probably.// " What do you want to do. Sub- Commander?" Jon smiled as T'Pol's eyebrow quirked.  
  
" How about dinner?" She suggested.  
  
" Skip dinner. Let's talk." Despite everything that was happening around them, Captain Jonathan Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol slowed down their world and talked about anything and everything as the hours rolled by. ***  
  
" Alex, could I talk to you?" It was two days after the movie night.  
  
" Sure. What's up Hosh?" Alex walked out the door with Hoshi, heading for the bridge.  
  
" What didn't you tell us?" She asked quietly.  
  
//Oh no.// " What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean, it seems sometimes that you and Malcolm can talk mind to mind."  
  
" Really?" //Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.//  
  
" Sometimes. What's going on. Malcolm shouldn't have known uh." Hoshi searched for the name of the language.  
  
" Jenobian." Alex sighed out.  
  
" Yeah, but he did. How?"  
  
" Listen. You have to go to work now. Meet me in my quarters afterwards and I'll have Malcolm there and I'll explain everything. Promise." Alex made Hoshi promise to come and then walked her to the bridge. " Captain Archer and Trip should be there as well. I'll ask them."  
  
" Okay Alex." Hoshi stared as the young woman walked off like she was about to be hung. 


	11. It All Comes Out

Hey people. A new record, for me at least. So here's the next chapter. Just in case you haven't been told yet, or you haven't guessed, I have no clue where this is going. So no, I don't know when it's gonna end, nor do I know HOW it's gonna end. I'm personally shooting for a happy ending but hey. If no one reviews, we'll never know, now will we? Enough of that.  
  
I never thought I would have to say this to anyone. In one of my other stories, I got a bad review. One that said I suck and I should stop writing. The only reason I'm telling you is that I do not appreciate these reviews and I ask that if you hate my writing, please tell me constructively. By the way, if someone could tell me what a Mary Sue story is, it would help. I'm totally clueless sometimes. So, here we go, on with the story.  
  
(PS, thanks to everyone who has reviewed!)  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
" Okay Alex." Hoshi stared as the young woman walked off like she was about to be hung. ***  
  
" Okay. Here goes." Alex launched into the long and complicated tale of how Malcolm was able to see her memories and speak a language he'd never been taught.  
  
" So you gave him some potion (A/N Couldn't think of a better word) that would change him into a Jenobian just so he could see some stupid ritual?" Jon was outraged. And judging by the looks on Trip and Hoshi's faces, so were they.  
  
" It was my choice sir. You can't get mad at her." Malcolm quickly stood to the defense of the now trembling girl.  
  
" How could you be so stupid Malcolm? Ingesting a foreign substance! How could you be such an idiot?" Hoshi practically screamed.  
  
" It d-d-did-didn't k-k-kill m-me sir." Alex stuttered.  
  
" What do you mean?" T'Pol was once more the voice of reason for the group.  
  
" I wa-wasn't born Jenobian. They found me on an abandoned ship. I was different from the original inhabitants. I was about eight. All I really remember was a dark room and then these tall people coming in and helping my and two of my friends."  
  
" Interesting. What else about this serum? Is it reversible?" Hoshi was trying to calm down.  
  
" No. One of my friends found out and killed herself. She couldn't handle the telepathy. She wanted to be normal again."  
  
" Why did they give you the serum?" Everyone got a question.  
  
" It was a choice. They couldn't take gotamu's on board their ship. They offered it as a purifying ritual so that they could help us. Not everyone understood that it was permanent."  
  
//It's okay tosaru. It's okay.// Malcolm could hear the turmoil going through Alex's mind.  
  
" I'm sorry. I should have told Malcolm about the after effects. I wasn't even thinking about it. I've grown so used to having them. For me, I wasn't alone once the serum worked. Then everyone was gone. I should have thought about it."  
  
" Why'd you let him onto the ship? And what does 'gotamu' mean?"  
  
" Gotamu means soiled, or close enough anyway. You had already come aboard along with the fact that everyone I cared about was already dead."  
  
" So to recap. You are Jenobian, and so is Malcolm. Malcolm can speak mind to mind with you. According to your reports, the poison that killed your family doesn't effect those who have been changed. And that the substance the two of you took altered your genetic and chemical make-up turning you into another species and giving you telepathy. Is that about it?" Jon looked at the girl. 


	12. Hocarans

Okay, next chapter, YAY. This really is a record for me and guess what! The normal weekend is coming up. So, you might get another chapter! Isn't this the greatest? Okay, I hope you enjoy, and as always, thanks for reading/reviewing.  
  
~ Little One  
  
*****  
  
Is that about it?" Jon looked at the girl.  
  
" Sort of. It doesn't turn us fully into Jenobians otherwise I'd be dead as well. Other than that, you've got it right on the mark."  
  
" So there is absolutely no way for Malcolm to be human again?"  
  
" Not that I know of. The Hocarans may have a way but you can't trust them."  
  
" Hocarans?" T'Pol finally spoke up.  
  
" The planet is named Jasobast. One race, two cultures. The Jenobians and the Hocarans. See everything is named after their religions. Jenobian could mean a person, the religion or the language either written or spoken."  
  
Alex pulled up a map and highlighted most of the planet in either red or blue. " The red is for Jenobian settlements. Now the two cultures are pretty much divided." Alex went through a little more of the history of both cultures and the dislike they had harbored for centuries.  
  
" Most people call all of us Jenobian. It's an insult to both cultures."  
  
" Okay. I think that's enough for one night." Trip finally said as he was stretching. " Computer what time is it?"  
  
" Two in the morning commander."  
  
" We've been sitting here for seven hours?! Okay, I'm goin' to bed. Who's with me?" Hoshi rolled her eyes.  
  
" I'm going as well. We'll finish talking tomorrow." T'Pol stood as the captain walked out and went after him. Hoshi twined her fingers around Trip's and the two of them walked after the others slowly.  
  
" So." //What now?// Malcolm walked up and pulled Alex into a hug.  
  
//Anything we want.// ***  
  
//It's been two days since I told them the whole absolute truth about everything and Captain Archer still hasn't said anything.// Alex worried to Malcolm.  
  
//It'll be fine. I promise. I have to go to the bridge now.// Malcolm kissed Alex's forehead and walked out of his room.  
  
" So says you." She muttered. ***  
  
" Captain we're receiving a hail." Malcolm had been standing up to go off shift when Hoshi spoke up. Sitting back down he started scanning for a ship, it's weapons and it's shields.  
  
" On screen." Jon stood up, arms behind his back and faced the screen.  
  
" On co tash ek." A guy with purple was sitting in the command chair, speaking in a definitely foreign language.  
  
" Hoshi?"  
  
" It won't catch. It sounds an awful lot like Alex's language."  
  
" Send for Alex. This is gonna be one long shift. Malcolm sit." Malcolm had been going to leave again but sat back down. //Alex, Jon wants you to come to the bridge.//  
  
//Coming.//  
  
" She's coming sir." ***  
  
Alex's face was a bright red when she listened to the new hail along with the old one. The purple-haired guy came on screen and saw her face.  
  
" Sheat teik tose." His voice just seemed to make her angrier.  
  
" Mas tespo co shaco English." Alex said.  
  
" You're right, I do."  
  
" I'm Captain Jonathan Arch-" The guy waved his hand and started talking.  
  
" If you want to live Alexondrais (A/N Alex-ond-ray-us) you will come with us."  
  
" You can't threaten one of my crew." Archer tried to speak again as Alex's eyes closed.  
  
" IF you want to live, Cotaras (A/N Co-tar-us) then you will leave without me." She threatened. As her eyes opened, a red light started flashing along with a wailing sound. " I can stop it from exploding, but only if you leave and I never see your pirate face again." She was angry, her voice emotionless but her eyes were like laser beams.  
  
" Fine, fine. We'll go." Cotaras muttered something under his breath.  
  
" I heard that." Alex said right back. The communication dropped out as the ship went to warp.  
  
" That was a Hocaran." Alex said to the too-quiet room. ***  
  
//Alex what's wrong?// Malcolm felt Alex's anger like ocean waves pounding against a cliff face during a storm.  
  
//I'll tell you later.// " Sir may I please be excused?" She asked facing Jon.  
  
" Of course." Everyone could see the anger radiating from her eyes. Jon waited until after she had left before speaking again.  
  
" Malcolm."  
  
" On it sir." He stood up from his station and rushed out the door after her.  
  
" Could this week get any worse?" Famous last words. 


	13. Antidote

Chapter Thirteen  
  
By: Kryptonite  
" Alex, what's wrong." Alex didn't answer as Malcolm trailed after her. " Answer me!" He practically cried the order.  
  
Alex whirled to face him, forcing him to stumble into her. " I'll tell you later. I have to do something first." Leaving him there she quietly made her way to sick bay.  
  
" How'd they find me?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
" Is there something I can help you with?" Dr. Phlox asked politely.  
  
" Can I borrow a scanner and a knife?"  
  
" May I ask why?" Pursing her lips, Alex answered.  
  
" No. It's a private matter. I'll try not to spill blood on your floor."  
  
Frowning, Dr. Phlox handed over what Alex had asked for. An hour later, Dr. Phlox heard a sharp intake of breath and went to investigate.  
  
" What happened?" He asked upon seeing Alex bandaging her upper left arm.  
  
Looking up, she smiled warmly. " Do I look different to you?" Phlox was confused at the question but preceded to look the alien up and down in order to answer it.  
  
" Yes. What did you do?" She held up a small computer chip.  
  
" It's exactly as I thought it would be. Excuse me." She hopped off the table and started humming on her way out the door.  
  
" Well, that was different." Shrugging, the doctor went back to feeding his numerous specimens. ***  
  
" Sir. I think I can help."  
  
" Huh?" Archer was confused by the fact that not only had Alex asked to speak with him in person but she wasn't making any sense.  
  
" You want to go after the Hocarans and see if they can 'fix' Malcolm. I think I can help you do that."  
  
" Why do you want to?" Understanding now what she was talking about but not why.  
  
Alex looked at the ground and then back up. " Malcolm didn't ask for the change. If there is a way to change him back, then he should be allowed that chance. Don't you think, sir?"  
  
" Yes, actually I do. All right. Go tell Travis the coordinates. And don't forget to let Malcolm in on this." Nodding from the door, Alex stepped out of the room.  
  
" I hope something goes right." ***  
  
" Ready?" Alex had taken two people with her on this mission. It would have been better had it only been her who came but Captain Archer had insisted. At a nod, Alex counted down from three.  
  
The door opened without creaking and didn't give anything away as Alex slipped into the intelligence room. One guy set up a watch at the door while the other went through the file cabinets.  
  
" Password: Omega Alpha Niner... Jenobian... Transformation... Catalyst... Antidote... Alright, I got it." The three left after looking both ways down the hallway. ***  
  
" It's gonna have a couple of nasty side effects."  
  
" Such as?"  
  
" Vomiting, dizziness, inability to walk for a couple of days."  
  
" So basically he'll be confined to his bed for a week or so."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" I can't use it, sir. It'll kill me."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I've been in this stage too long. This is gonna make Malcolm feel like someone continuously socked him in the stomach with brass knuckles or something. He won't be able to keep solid food down for about a week. Not to mention he'll be sensitive to light and noise."  
  
" So he's basically going to have one hell of a hangover?"  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
" Did you ask him if he wanted this?"  
  
" I was hoping you would sir."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I'm afraid of his answer." With that, she turned to leave before Captain Archer could ask anything else. 


	14. He Must Not Fall

Chapter Fourteen  
  
By: Kryptonite  
" Why didn't you ask me yourself?" Malcolm fumed later that day, after Jon had told him about the cure.  
  
" I didn't want to know what your answer was." Alex was trying to remain calm, even though inside she had already broken down and was weeping.  
  
" What do you think my answer is?" He asked angrily.  
  
" That you'll use the antidote. Why would you want to stay like this if you didn't have to."  
  
" If that's what you think then I've gotten much better at blocking than I thought."  
  
Alex looked up confused. " Huh?" Flipping his hands at her, he walked out the door, not focusing on her.  
  
" And with a few words, all hope dies, leaving all believers in darkness." She repeated scripture that had been pounded in her brain since she had been changed.  
  
" Two shall be saviors of our kind." She continued, not really paying attention to the words but to the calming effect of the words. " If one should fall, so does all light."  
  
Alex drifted off to sleep, oblivious to Malcolm's anger. ***  
  
" Where's Alex?" Trip asked after movie night ended. Rubbing a hand over his face, Malcolm answered.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" Did you two have an argument?" Hoshi asked from her position slightly behind Trip.  
  
" Sorta."  
  
" 'Bout what?" Trip asked, curious as ever.  
  
" Curiosity killed the cat." Malcolm muttered.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing. We were discussing the possibility of the 'cure' she found in the Hocaran database. Which she forgot to mention to me at all."  
  
" I thought you could read each other's minds."  
  
" We both have blocks up. If I even tried to read her mind without her permission, she'd reinforce the blocks and kick me out." Trip winced.  
  
" That could be painful."  
  
" Tell me about it. She's already done it once. I think I'm going to head over to the armory. I'll see you in the morning Trip. Hoshi." Malcolm acknowledged both of them and then walked out the door and down the hall to his beloved armory. ***  
  
Alex was walking down an empty corridor on Enterprise.  
  
" Is anyone here?" Every few seconds, it sounded like tiny feet were scurrying across the deck all around her. " Hello?" A note of fear had crept its way into her voice and her mind.  
  
Alex felt like the hall was only growing longer as she started to run. The footsteps got louder and more consistent as she tried to get away. Finally, she reached a door at the end of the hall. Reaching out with a trembling hand, she pushed the button that would make the door slide open.  
  
The room was dark and forbidding. Alex's whole body was trembling as she stepped in the room. Without warning, the door slid shut behind her, blocking all light from the room.  
  
" He-hello?" She called, for some odd reason, working her way deeper into the room. A bright light shone down on her once she reached the middle, stopping her from seeing any of the figures surrounding her.  
  
" He must not fall."  
  
" I don't understand." She spun around, trying to see everyone at once.  
  
" You must not let him fall."  
  
" What do you mean? Who must not fall?"  
  
" He is the key. Together you will be victorious."  
  
" Who? Who am I supposed to stop?" Alex cried out, jerking herself awake.  
  
Leaning back on her elbows, she tried to calm herself down, " It was just a dream, it was just a dream. It was all just an elaborate dream."  
  
A chime from the door caused her to jerk up.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" Malcolm."  
  
" Come in." She said, relaxing once more.  
  
" I thought you should know. I've made my choice and I'm going to use the antidote." He stood there, cold and uncaring, as Alex felt herself crumble away inside.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Phlox is preparing the substance now."  
  
" Okay." Alex didn't look at him. Didn't see Malcolm start to crumble but firm back up.  
  
" I'm going." He didn't wait for her to say good-bye and just left, the door sliding shut behind him.  
  
Getting up, Alex dragged herself to the shower. Under the hot water, she started crying.  
  
Half asleep, a voice called out in her subconscious, " He must not fall!" Gasping back to reality, Alex fumbled with the water and struggled into her clothes.  
  
Racing to sickbay, she prayed she wasn't too late. 


End file.
